Love is Red (just like her hair)
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: He loves her, just as much as she loves him. Everything about her made him fall even more in love with her (including her teasing). Smut.


**Love is Red (just like her hair)**

Minato was sure that the Gods were testing him. It was the only explanation to explain the sight in front of him. That or his wife was a complete tease (which was the most likely).

There, in the kitchen, was Kushina, bent at the waist and checking something sweet smelling in the oven (and presenting him with a lovely view of her ass and legs). She was only wearing a pair of red and black panties and an oversized shirt that he realized belonged to him. Her gorgeous red hair was pulled up into a messy bun, some strands spilling out over her shoulders. She was humming softly, her hips slightly swaying slightly to the tune. It was all too much for Minato to handle, especially since he just got back from a weeklong mission.

After Kushina shut the oven door (he didn't want her to get accidently burned), pulling out a sheet of cookies, he snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her ear. "Smells good." The red head wasn't even startled, chuckling as his breath tickled her soft skin.

"Welcome back, Minato. They're for the kids- they have been working hard, ya know." Big hands slid up and cupped large breasts, feeling and rememorizing their weight, as kisses were pressed into a tempting throat. The woman sighed and tipped her head back, exposing more of the pale column of flesh to his wandering mouth.

"No treats for me? That's not fair." Thumbs ran across hardening nipples, flicking them, watching them slightly bounce with great interest. Kushina spun around and pulled him closer by his jacket, hiking a beautiful leg up around his waist.

"You get a special treat later." Thin, but strong, fingers came up and ran through his hair, pulling their heads closer together.

"What if I want it now?" Their mouths were so close, warm breaths mixing together. Kushina leaned up and whispered in his ear, like the little fox that she was, and whispered,

"Then you got to catch it."

Then she was out of his arms and running out of the room, laughing.

Minato didn't waste a second, grinning like a fool, running after the love of his life, tugging his headband and jacket off and throwing them onto the couch. The man corned the giggling woman in their bedroom, only their bed separating them. Kushina's bun was falling apart and she shook her head, freeing her hair, and Minato took his chance. Jumping forward just enough, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the middle of the bed, landing on top of her and pinning her hands above her head, grinning.

"Got you."

"So you do," Kushina said breathlessly. She arched her back so she could give him a kiss, smiling and blushing and muttering "I missed you, ya know" against his lips. He kissed her back, savoring the feel and taste of them, warmth and love flooding his body.

"Missed you more." He released her hands so they could slide down her arms, feeling the warm blood pumping underneath her skin. The little fox tugged at his shirt, her desire clear. As he pulled the shirt up and off, muscles flexing under her watchful eyes, he asked, nodding at her clothes (or lack of), "So how often do you wear this outfit?"

"Usually when no one is around- I get changed before you get home. You surprised me by coming home early." She tugged her (his) shirt off, breasts bouncing. He kissed her again, pushing her gently back so she lay against the pillows, her hair an over spilling red halo. Minato shimmered himself down to rest his chin against the waistline of her panties, locking blue and gray-violent eyes together.

"I like it." She snorted, grinning, having already known just _how_ much he likes it. Felt it since he came up behind her in the kitchen. Feeling it press against her leg

Using his teeth, stilling holding his angel's gaze, he slowly pulled off her panties, smirking at the low moan he got in response. Once the material landed on the floor, the man started the one thing he loved above all else- worship his wife. Cupping a foot, he brought it to his lips and kissed her toes, sliding his hand up her creamy leg, kissing just behind it. Kushina giggled before moaning, watching him as he kissed higher and higher, fingers glazing her wet curls.

"M-Minato…"

He hummed, pressing extra kisses into the seal on her belly, even dipping his tongue into her belly button before continuing his journey. Minato kissed up between her heaving breasts, fingers rubbing light circles into the skin, up her throat, across her cheek before sealing her mouth with his. Kushina nipped his bottom lip, tongue pressing impatiently against his lips. He gladly complied, his own tongue coming out to play with hers. Her hands tugged on his hair while his hands grasped her breasts, flickering her nipples. Breaking the connection, saliva still connecting them, Kushina threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Minato moved down and kissed those red tips, taking one into his mouth while playing with its' twin. Kushina's fingers tightened in his hair, but the blonde didn't mind. It was merely one of the ways that Kushina showed her pleasure. He nipped and sucked on the tight nipple, tugging at it slightly, before switching sides and performing the same treatment to the other. The blonde pulled away with a wet pop, moving to drag his tongue down Kushina's body to reach the one spot that was now gleaming with slickness.

The sounds that Kushina made were just heavenly- pants and moans and groans as he licked her, tasting her, hands holding her thighs open for his exploration. Nails dug into his skin, low moans and groans and pants filling the room. A tongue pressed and rubbed against her clit, her soaked folds and curls. Tasting everything the woman could possible want to give him, and savoring the sounds she was giving him. "M-Minato! I-I'm-!" With a startled cry, she came, the grip on his hair becoming almost deathly. The man continued to pleasure her throughout her orgasm.

Kushina started to whimper from growing sensitivity, and that's when Minato pulled away, licking his lips and wiping his chin, staring at the mess that lay in front of him. Red hair foamed a messy large halo around her head. Pale skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, shaking thighs also covered in cum. Breasts with bright red, hard nipples were heaving, trying to steal as much breath as her lungs could take. Limbs were sprawled across rumpled bedsheets. Her head was turned to the side, and he gently moved it so he could stare at pink cheeks and swollen lips, stare into hazy gray-violent eyes.

"You aren't real, ya know."

Minato chuckled at Kushina's breathless whisper, his heart beating faster in his chest. Here was the woman who he loves more than life itself. She was the air he breathed, the land he walked. She was always on his mind, on his heart. And this was the woman who loves him just as much. The blonde gave a sudden gasp as a slim foot came up and gently pressed up into his hard groin. "Whatca going to do about that?," Kushina purred, a sly grin on her face.

The foot started to rock against his groin, slowly applying pressure. "Tease," Minato grunted out, enjoying the attention even though _it wasn't enough_. Toes gripped the waistline of his pants and tugged.

"Off."

Following the command without a second thought, he stood up and removed the rest of his clothes, enjoying the pleased glaze that traced his frame, humming with a goofy smile. Kushina crocked a finger at him with a _come here ya know_ look; again there was no second thought. Minato pressed himself on top of her, cupping her head and kissing her as he quickly thrusted into her. She gave a hiccup of surprise but made no other reaction. Hooking a leg over his hip, Kushina flipped them around so she was now on top. She sat up and against his cock, starting a gentle rocking rhyme. Nails racked up his abs, fingers flicking his nipples in vengeance for earlier.

The pace began to pick up, the speed becoming faster. Hands came up and fisted long hair, pulling it away from her face as she moved like a dancer. Minato, groaning and grunting at the pleasure and _show_ that were fanning the fire in his veins, gripped Kushina's hips, moving them so she was now bending over him, breasts hanging in his face, her movements never interrupted. He strained his head to suck and nip at the long column of her throat, while fingers started to rub against Kushina's folds and clit.

Kushina hissed at the extra stimulations, and her nails clawed at his skin, her insides squeezing his length. "I'm gonna-" Her moan turned into a short scream as she released, squeezing him, body shaking on top of his. Minato kept rocking- slowly and gently- into her through her second orgasm, hands rubbing her sweaty skin comforting. "Minato…" The man pulled away from the hollow base of her throat and looked up at her, into those captivating eyes of hers. She leaned in even closer, hips slightly jerking at his rocking, and breathed against his lips. "Let go, ya know."

He groaned and captured her mouth as he released into her, still rocking. And when he finished, they just stayed like, still connected, sharing the same intimate space. Minato, still red faced, still trying to catch his breath, smiled and rubbed Kushina's nose with his. "I love you."

The red haired woman smiled and returned the affectionate, "I love you too." They pulled apart, only to cuddle up together, Minato pressed against Kushina's back, both still naked. Sleep claimed them, warmth and love wrapped around them like a blanket.

 _ **~*~*~*Border*~*~*~**_

The first scene in the kitchen is roughly passed off this lovely piece of NaruHina fan art: post/108813814560/i-just-really-wanted-to-draw-hinata-bent-over

I really just wanted MinaKushi smut. This is the first time that I have ever written these awesome characters, so please let me know if they seem OOC.


End file.
